This invention relates to a packaging machine, and more particularly to a sanitary construction for various components of a packaging machine.
Equipment used in sanitary environments, such as in the handling of food products or pharmaceuticals, must frequently be washed down or sanitized for product safety. In such equipment, it is desirable that the construction and assembly details are such as to avoid areas in which particulate material can build up. Accordingly, components or connectors that include recesses, pockets, crevices or the like, such as set screws, socket head cap screws, etc. should be avoided. However, connectors of this type are commonly employed in the construction of such machinery components. In addition, welding of such components is also not desirable because welded joints include pockets or cracks in which particulate matter can become trapped.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction for certain components of equipment for use in a sanitary environment which does not include the use of undesirable welds, connectors or the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a construction in which the various parts of the components are securely and permanently interconnected together. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a construction which allows components to be assembled together in layers so as to provide internal chambers, recesses or passages which are unobstructed.
The present invention contemplates a forming tool usable with a packaging machine in which adhesive rather than weld joints or fasteners are used to assemble the components of the forming tool. Using adhesive rather than weld joints and mechanical fasteners provides smooth, crevice-free and pocket-free interfaces between the various components of the forming tool. Such smooth interfaces are less prone to germ and other bacteria collection that can affect the sterility of the packaging machine, which is particularly advantageous for packaging machines used in sanitary environments, such as for food or pharmaceutical packaging. The forming tool is adapted to removably engage a receiver of the packaging machine. This removability allows different forming tools to be mounted to the receiver as packaging needs or conditions change.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for use with a packaging system includes a base plate adapted to be received by a receiver of the packaging system. A box is coupled to the base plate and has a set of frame members coupled to the base plate. The set of frame members and the base plate define an interior volume accessible from an opening normal to the base plate. The box is coupled to the base plate by a bonding agent. In a further aspect, the bonding agent is a water resistant epoxy. In yet a further aspect, tongue and groove joints together with adhesive are used to connect the frame members to one another. In addition, the base plate may be secured over a vacuum plate. The vacuum plate includes a passage through which vacuum may be supplied from the receiver to the interior of the box, for deforming a web of packaging material into the interior of the box in order to form a product-receiving cavity in the web. The vacuum plate includes an inlet that cooperates with a vacuum supply associated with the receiver. The vacuum plate has a layered construction, in which the layers are bonded together using an adhesive.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.